Dream World
by idrylla
Summary: The Doctor and Charley land on a charming moon. The day is perpetual twilight and the grass is purple, but quite soon after landing, they feel tired, so they find their way to a cottage and are given lodgings. Suddenly, the Doctor wakes up and he's married to Charley and has a family. He can remember a different life, but how can that be? This is his life.
1. Chapter 1

The grinding wheezing noises followed by a final thump meant the TARDIS had come to a stop.

"Have you been here before?" Charley asked.

"The fifth moon of Diwi? No. I've not been here before. Diwi is quite spectacular, but I've never visited the moons before," the Doctor said, looking over the scanner, making sure the air was good and the moon hospitable to life.

"Does the fifth moon have its own name or is it just the fifth moon?"

"Fifth moon," he answered simply. "Well, everything looks good. Good air. Good temperature. Shall we go?"

"Yes, please," Charley skipped to the Doctor's side.

He flipped the lever and the TARDIS doors opened. A late afternoon sun was shining on bluish, purple grass. Charley was instantly in love with the planet. "The colors, Doctor. Look at these colors."

The grass wasn't the only stunning foliage. Flowers and a few scattered trees littered the ground. They stepped out into the grass and Charley bent down to run her hand over it. It was soft and cool. "This is beautiful," she breathed, looking around the landscape. The Doctor held out his elbow to her and she hooked her arm into his. They started walking. A pleasant breeze blew their hair. It wasn't too cool or too hot. It was just right. Charley felt like running around barefoot until she would be too tired, then she would lay down in the soft grass and watch the clouds. She looked up. Fluffy pink clouds filled the deep blue sky.

"I think I could be quite happy here," she said.

The Doctor looked very thoughtful. "It is nice." He looked up at the sky. "The fifth moon of Diwi is far enough away from the sun that the sky always seems to be in continuous twilight or endless pre-dawn, however you want to look at it."

"Well, it's absolutely lovely."

They continued walking. It must have been the twilight tricking her mind, but Charley felt tired, even though she had only recently woken up on the TARDIS and eaten breakfast. She wouldn't show the Doctor she was feeling the need to yawn. The man never slept and always felt that humans slept too much, something he liked to point out whenever Charley was feeling like having a particularly lazy day.

"Looks like there's a building of sorts over there. Let's head that way and see what the locals are doing," the Doctor pointed slightly to his right.

Charley nodded and suppressed a yawn. By the time they had made it to the building, Charley was feeling like she had been awake for several days. She was exhausted. The building looked like a English country cottage. It was quaint and had lovely flowers in the window box. A light flickered in the window and Charley saw a figure shuffle past.

The Doctor knocked and several moments later, the door was opened by a grandmotherly looking woman. She was pleasantly plump and her hair was pulled back into a low neck bun. She had on a floral print dress and apron.

"Hello, my dears," the woman said. "Please, come in."

The Doctor looked in the door before making a move, but he didn't seem to see anything unusual or threatening, so he stepped across the threshold and into the room. Charley followed.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself in his usual way, "and this is my friend, Miss Charley Pollard."

Charley nodded her head.

"How lovely to meet you. My name is Mimi Bloom. Welcome to my home. Can I get you tea and biscuits?"

Charley looked around the room. It was like her grandmother's house in Hampshire. It was comfortable, cozy, had squishy chairs and plush pillows. Crochet doilies were scattered about and a fire crackled pleasantly in the hearth. Mimi Bloom didn't wait for an answer. She set about getting a tray of goodies put together.

"What brings you here?" she asked and she placed the tea pot in front of them.

"Well, we're just travelling through," the Doctor explained. "I didn't see any other buildings."

"Oh, no. You wouldn't here. My nearest neighbor is a day's walk from here," Mimi Bloom said. She poured two cups of tea and held out the plate of biscuits to Charley. Charley took one, but watched the Doctor before she put it into her mouth. The Doctor's senses were better than hers. If he refused to eat something, she did too. He took a biscuit and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't much to offer you, but you are welcome to stay here for the night, as it will be completely dark very soon. Not that there is much danger, but you don't want to be getting lost out there," Mimi Bloom said.

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's very kind of you, I am feeling a bit worn out."

Charley was surprised. This was the Doctor? He almost never slept. If he felt tired, she knew she was too.

"Of course," their hostess said. "Finish your tea and I'll prepare your room." She walked out through the only other door in the room.

"She seems pleasant enough," Charley said. "Are you really tired Doctor?"

"I am, which is very unusual as I shouldn't be tired at all during this awake cycle."

"So you do sleep?" Charley asked.

"Of course I sleep. Sleep is very important to the body. Keeps it strong and energized. The problem with you humans is how often you need to sleep. Still, this tiredness is very unusual. I guess a short nap won't hurt and then we'll be off when the sky gets a bit lighter."

Charley nodded and let herself yawn this time.

Mimi Bloom walked back in shortly after. "Well, I have your room already. The washroom is just there and if you need, there are some sleep clothes laid out."

"You are most generous, Miss Bloom."

"Oh," she laughed, "think nothing of it. Being the only house in the area, I'm used to visitors. And you must call me Mimi."

"Thank you, Mimi," Charley said, following the woman into the next room. It was small and had two small beds, side-by-side. An old-fashioned wash basin filled with water sat on a dresser and a stack of fluffy towels were there along beside the basin.

"If you need anything, just poke your head out and I'll be here," she said. "Pleasant dreams."

Mimi left the Doctor and Charley in the room. The Doctor sat down on the bed. Charley expected the bed to squeak on ancient metal springs, but it didn't. She used one of the smaller hand towels and washed her face and neck over the basin.

"It's an odd place, isn't it?" Charley asked.

The Doctor was studying a painting that hung from the wall.

"Indeed it is. She said she's used to visitors, but from where? Her nearest neighbor is a day's walk away. Why would anyone walk along such a distant stretch of road. Come to think of it. I don't even remember a road. Not even a path that led to the front door. The house is just there, in the field."

"You're right," Charley sat down on the other bed. It was soft. She yawned again. "I shouldn't be so tired. I woke up not that long ago on the TARDIS."

"New planet. New time," the Doctor said.

"I was going to change, but I'm too tired to. I think I'll just go right to sleep," Charley pulled down the blankets and climbed under.

A moment later, there was a light tap at the door and it opened. Mimi stuck her head in. "Oh, I forgot to mention, before you fall asleep, it's best to go to sleep at the same time, and make sure you're holding hands."

"Why?" Charley asked.

"Trust me," Mimi had a bit of a worried look on her face. "Just do what I've instructed. You don't want to get lost. The dreams are better when you fall asleep holding hands." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

"Better get into bed quickly, Doctor," Charley warned. "I'm going to fall asleep very soon. I can hardly keep my eyes open." She yawned again.

The Doctor quickly climbed onto the other bed. They turned to face each other and Charley reached out her hand. "Please, Doctor. I can't stay awake."

The Doctor took her hand and immediately, she fell asleep. Exhaustion washed over the Doctor and moments later, despite his best efforts to stay awake, he too fell asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pappa, Pappa!"

A weight was suddenly on the Doctor's chest, squirming and calling to him. He chuckled and opened his eyes. "Morning, Peter," he said, sitting up. The small child slid off his chest and onto the side of the bed.

"Mamma said breakfast is ready."

"Did she now? Did she also tell you to wake me up by jumping on me?" The Doctor asked.

The little boy's smile disappeared and he lowered his eyes. "No Pappa. Sorry."

"Well, it seems to be you must be punished for this," the Doctor said with a grin. The little boy looked up to his father's face just moments before being tickled. He squealed with laughter and the Doctor laughed too. When they stopped, the Doctor patted the boy on the back. "Tell Mamma that I will be there soon."

Little Peter jumped off the bed and ran out. The Doctor sat for a moment on the bed and rubbed at his eyes. What a dream he had been having. Something about a house, purple grass and a tall, blue hut. He shoved the dream to the back of his mind and set about getting dressed. Black pants, white shirt, navy blue waistcoat, matching cravat, black stockings and sturdy black shoes. He took a brush to his curly hair. He looked at himself in the looking glass for a moment. It was him, but it wasn't.

An odd thought.

He opened the wardrobe once more and pulled out a black coat. He put it on as he opened the door to the bedroom. From down the hall, at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear a small child talking and a woman reply in turn. He smiled.

"If the weather is good," he heard her say, "then I will take you out for a walk in the garden."

He went down the stairs and to the dining room. A plate of food and a newspaper sat waiting for him. He sat down and poured himself a steaming cup of tea. He lifted the lid from his food and was greeted by eggs, a slice of ham, and thick toast.

"Good morning, my dear."

The Doctor looked up from his cup of tea to see his lovely wife walking in. "Morning, Mrs. Smith."

She sat down next to him and poured herself a cup of tea. "I am sorry for the way Peter woke you. I won't be asking him to do that for me again."

The Doctor chuckled. "It's quite alright, although I would prefer if he didn't sit on my chest in the future."

"I've spoken to him about that already."

He looked at his wife, as lovely as the day he married her. But then a thought stuck him. When had he married Charley? But a moment later, he could remember the very day like it was yesterday. He remembered the church, the way she had looked in her beautiful white dress, the smell of the late spring air, and the buzzing of a fly that had gotten into the chapel and kept flying around their heads. It had been so difficult not to swat away at the annoying bug and so hard not to laugh as they had said their vows with the fly buzzing in their ear.

Of course he remembered their wedding. Why should he think such a silly thought about wondering when and why he had married Charley.

"Are you alright, my dear Dr. Smith?" Charley asked. "Your mind looks like it's a thousand miles away."

"Forgive me. I had an odd dream. Its effects on my mind must still be lingering," he shook his head. He took a bite of his eggs and sipped at his tea. "Are you not eating?" he asked.

Charley shook her head. "No. I'm not terribly hungry today. I'll have a small bite later."

The Doctor picked up the newspaper and looked at it. "20 March, 1932." He read over the headlines, but none of it was real news to him, as if he knew what had already happened. "First radio program from London's new Broadcast House a big hit." He chuckled to himself. That was going to be the start of a huge industry. Wait. How did he know that? Well, it only made since. Radio was wildly popular in the States. Of course it would catch on here. One did not need a crystal ball to see into the future for that idea.

He finished his eggs. The door opened and two small children walked in.

"Pappa!" the little one shouted, happily, but her brother held her by the hand and wouldn't let her run to their father. He had gotten into a bit of trouble about that today already.

The Doctor held out his arms and the little girl ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How's my little Lizzie today?"

"Pappa! Toast!" the small two year old excitedly yelled at him.

He could see the red jam in the corner of her mouth. He picked up his napkin and wiped it away. "You be a good girl for Mamma today."

Little Elizabeth nodded.

"I will be good, too," Peter said.

"I'm sure you will, son." The Doctor tenderly patted the four year old on the back. "Run along to the nursery now. I'll see you both at dinner."

"Bye, Pappa," Elizabeth said before she climbed off her father's lap. The children raced up the stairs.

The Doctor chuckled. "They are growing so quickly." Again the thought came to him, how did he know these children? He couldn't remember seeing them before, but he had known them since the moment they were born and seen them every day since. They were his children. His and Charley's children.

"That they do," Charley drank the last of her tea. "I will be running to the bakery later for a tea cake, several ladies are coming for tea this afternoon. Is there anything you need while I am out?"

The Doctor thought over things, but he could think of nothing. "No. I'd better get to the surgery. See you at six." He stood up, adjusted his coat and walked through the house, down the hall to the locked door at the end. His medical practice was in the south side of the house. He locked the door from the office side, so no one from the house could get in. He didn't use to lock the door, but he did not wish for his children to walk into his office, so it was locked and Charley had a key if she truly needed to get in.

The office smelled of herbs and antiseptic. He opened the curtains on the windows and let in some light, then he went to the door on the other side of the office and unlocked it. That door led into a small waiting room. He opened the door that lead to the outside; the entrance to his office to the public. Already a woman with a small child were waiting at the door.

"Mrs. Henderson, please, come in."

The woman followed the Doctor to his office and set the small child on the hard table. "Thank you Doctor Smith."

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

She pointed at the small boy, "It's Jamie, he's developed a dreadful cough."

As if to prove the point, the small boy broke out into a coughing fit. It was wet sounding. The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and put it up to the boy's chest. He could hear the rattling. He felt the boy's temperature, listened to his heart, looked into his eyes, which were red and puffy.

"I'm afraid it's that time of year again. He is allergic to the pollen in the air," the Doctor said.

"Oh, aye," the woman nodded.

The Doctor pulled out some of his herbs and measured them out into a paper bag. "Mix this into a tea and have him drink a cup twice a day; once in the morning and once at night."

"Thank you, Doctor," the woman took the bag.

He gave little Jamie a friendly pat on the head. "If he hasn't gotten better by the time you run out of tea, come back and we'll try something else."

She nodded, paid him, and left. Already, another patient waited. The Doctor could tell it would be a long day.

* * *

><p>The Doctor finished cleaning the surgery. He wiped at the table with alcohol one last time. Three allergy related visits, a farmer in need of stiches, a child who had been kicked by a cow, and another farmer who had managed to break two fingers. The Doctor really wished he had had an MRI machine for the child who had been kicked. Wait, a what? Where had he gotten the idea of an MRI? He must have been thinking about an x-ray machine. He really wished he could have one of those. It would make setting broken bones so much easier. But his was a practice in rural farm and sheep country. There was no way he could afford an x-ray machine.<p>

With a last wipe, he gathered the basket of soiled rags and took them out of his office and into the house. He locked the door again and dropped off the basket in the small scullery for the maid to wash tomorrow.

The family ate a nice dinner together and the Doctor listened to his children talk about their play and their outing to the garden park and the bakery. Charley's tea with her lady friends had gone well and the Doctor gave a little information about his day. It was allergy time again. Thankfully, he and Charley didn't suffer from allergies and so far, his children we unaffected.

They spent the evening together and the Doctor read a book to his children, before Charley led them up to the nursery for bed. The Doctor read from his book for a while longer, and had a small glass of sherry before going up to bed. Charley had already changed and wore her nightdress and a light pink dressing gown. She washed her face and brushed through her bobbed hair.

The Doctor wondered what she would look like with long hair. He imagined it would be very thick and soft. But wait, he remembered, she had had long hair until Peter was born, then she had cut it. It was the fashion in the city and Charley had said it was much easier to deal with. How could he have forgotten that?

"Doctor?" Charley went to him and put her hand on his arm.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into her lovely eyes.

"I think I need a medical examination."

His eyebrows went up. "Oh?"

"Um, yes," she blushed, "see, I think I might be expecting again and I was wondering if you could confirm it?"

Now his eyes were wide. "Of course, lay down."

Charley laid on the bed, and opened her dressing gown. The Doctor leaned over her and gently put his hands onto her lower stomach. She was as thin as she had been the day the married, but there was a soft padding around her middle since she had had the children, and he loved it. He prodded at her, feeling for the swollen knot that would indicate a growing womb and then he felt it. Her womb, slightly enlarged, was hard against his fingers.

He smiled. "I believe you may be right, my beautiful wife." He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly. Her arms came up and curled around his neck. They kissed for several moments before he stood back up.

"Another baby," Charley sighed. "I'm so happy."

He nodded. "It is a blessing." He changed and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled her close and held her. They whispered for a while, trying to figure out when the baby would be expected to be born and decided it would be in the fall. Probably October.


	3. Chapter 3

They were celebrating Elizabeth's third birthday. She was bouncing in her chair with excitement. Charley placed a box wrapped in brown paper in front of the child. Lizzie pulled at the paper and opened the box. Inside was a small tea set.

"Oh!" Lizzie breathed. "I have tea parties too!"

"Yes," Charley laughed. "Now you can have tea parties too."

"What do you say to your mother, Lizzie?" the Doctor asked.

"Thank you, Mamma!" she threw her little arms around Charley, but Charley's swollen stomach didn't allow for too much of a hug. Lizzie picked up her new doll and the small box and went up the stairs. Peter followed close behind.

"I guess I will take her some water for her to fill her tea set with," Charley smiled.

The Doctor watched as Charley waddled her way into the kitchen. The maid removed the dishes from the table. Elizabeth's cake had been yellow with buttercream iced sugar. It was incredibly sweet, but the Doctor had loved it. Charley always joked about how big his sweet tooth was.

The Doctor sat and thought about his family for the moment. He had closed his practice early today so they could celebrate Elizabeth's birthday. His mind wandered back to the dream he had had the night before. It was the same every night. The house, Charley, purple grass and a blue hut. When had that dream started? He rubbed at his eyes while he thought. It was the day Charley had told him she was expecting again and the dream had come every night since then. But, when he thought about it, he could only remember maybe half a dozen nights.

But Charley was in her sixth month of pregnancy now. How was it that he had only slept six times and yet four months had passed? When he thought back, though, he could remember the last four months and many of the things that had gone on during that time.

The days had been so odd. Ideas and thoughts would pop into his mind that were so completely anachronistic, that he wondered if he might be going crazy.

He heard a yell from the kitchen and he ran to find its source, hoping something had not happened to Charley. When he got to the kitchen, Charley and the maid were laughing.

"What happened? Who yelled?" he asked.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but it was me," the maid said, with a small curtsey. "I was collecting wood from the box outside and a bat flew up out of the box, startling me."

He smiled. "It's alright. I would have jumped, too. Did you injure yourself?" he asked.

"No, sir," she said.

"Very good. Well, I've got some paper work to catch up on, if we are done with the party," he smiled.

"I believe we are," Charley was holding a kettle of water. "I'm just going to take some water up to Lizzie so she can have her first tea party. In half an hour, we'll get the children bathed and then they'll be ready for their goodnights."

"I'll be back in time for that," the Doctor said. "That's not hot water is it?" he said pointing at the kettle. He didn't want his children playing with hot water. They might accidentally scald themselves.

"No, of course not," Charley smiled. "It's just easier to carry it in the kettle."

"Let me, carry it, mum," the maid said, taking the kettle from Charley. "No need to have you working too hard."

"Really, I'm quite capable," Charley insisted.

"As you wish mum, I'll start washing dishes, then."

Charley smiled at her husband and the Doctor left the women to do their thing. He went to his office and sat at the desk.

He smiled, thinking about the bat. He remembered one time when he had climbed deep into a cave to get milk from a large, slumbering bad. The milk was the antidote that would save his friend's life.

Well, if that wasn't the most ridiculous thing ever. Hardly the kind of thing a respectable doctor like himself would do. Was it a memory? No. He must have read it in a book or one of the newspaper short stories. He shook the thought from his mind.

He needed to order some more herbs for his small collection he kept. He found the order form for the apothecary in the city and started to fill it out.

The TARDIS had been so nice. It always had everything he needed.

Wait.

What?

The TARDIS?

The Doctor put his head down in his hands. TARDIS, TARDIS, TARDIS. He had never heard the word before and yet, he was very familiar with it. Where had he heard it before? The blue hut from his dreams popped into his head. The big, blue, box. The TARDIS. Space. In Space. What was in space? His head started to pound. What was wrong? What was he trying to think of? Was it a new thought or a memory?

TARDIS, TARDIS.

The TARDIS! His head popped up! Of course. How could he forget the TARDIS? He looked around the office. What was this place? It was his office, like it had been for years, but it was all new to him, as well. He couldn't have been here for more than a week.

Charley! Charlotte Elspeth Pollard! She was his current travelling companion. He had had many such companions. Barbara, Vicky, Jo, Tegan, Ace. Bits and pieces of his past lives were coming back to him. His mind was running at the speed of light until his memories had returned. He was a Time Lord. He and Charley had landed on a moon. The Fifth Moon of Diwi. The grass had been purple and the time of day felt as if it were forever twilight. They had found a cottage and a kindly old woman. They had been sleepy, so she had showed them to a room and they had gone to sleep.

So how had he ended up here? Where was here? His home. His medical practice. His children. His wife, Charley. Oh goodness! His wife? And they were expecting another baby. Had he done that? He couldn't remember being more intimate with Charley other than they occasional hug and holding hands during their adventures. Surely he had not let it progressed further than that. He loved her, it was true, but not like that. Not enough to settle down and have a family. He could never settle down in the first place. He enjoyed travelling too much.

But here he was, in his home. He had settled. He was raising a family.

He pounded at his head with the palm of his hand. What was going on? Think, Doctor, think.

The old woman. Her name had been Mini Bloom. What was it Mini had said just before he fell asleep? He needed to hold Charley's hand. That way they wouldn't be lost? The dreams would be better if they held hands. He held up his left hand and looked at it. It looked normal enough, but when he really concentrated on it, he could feel there was pressure on it. Like it was being held.

There was a knock at his office door. "Doctor? The children are ready to say goodnight."

He hopped up. He could still feel the pressure around his hand. He opened the door. Charley stood there, her stomach swollen with their child. He grabbed her hand.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"Feel what?"

"Like someone is holding your hand."

"My dearest, you are holding my hand," Charley pointed out.

The Doctor moved his grip to her elbow, but still held her hand up in the air. "Do you feel it now? Does it feel like someone is holding your hand?"

She pulled her arm away. "No. It doesn't. Will you please come and say good night to your children?"

"My children?" the Doctor asked. "Charley, look at me. Think about what you just said. Our children. Isn't that odd?"

"Why should it be odd? I carry our next child. Unless, oh no. Do you doubt my loyalty to you because I swear to you, I have never touched another man. Not even been alone in the same room as a man since we were married."

"No, Charley, that's not what I meant. I know you would never dream of being with anyone else." The Doctor stopped himself. What was he saying? Who was speaking? Dr. Smith or The Doctor, Time Lord from Gallifrey? "Charley, listen to me. Don't you ever feel like we are doing this for the first time? Don't you look around the house and wonder whose house it is? When did we arrive here? But the moment you think about it, your mind is filled with memories. Don't you remember anything about our life in the TARDIS?"

Charley looked shocked. He could see it, in her eyes, that for a moment, she knew exactly what he was saying and the next, it was gone and she was Mrs. Charlotte Smith, wife of Dr. Smith.

"I think you've been working too hard, my dear," she spoke cautiously. "Please, come say goodnight to the children, then you can go to the living room, have a sherry and read your book. Perhaps turn in early tonight and get some extra sleep."

He knew he couldn't fight this. Not yet. He needed more time to think. He went to the stairs and up to the nursery. The children were sitting in their beds, talking to each other. Elizabeth cradled her new doll in her arms.

"Good night, Pappa," Peter said.

"Night night, Pappa," Elizabeth chirped.

The Doctor, for a moment, nearly turned and ran. These were not his children. But less than a moment later, he went in and pulled Lizzie from her bed. He sat down on Peter's bed with Lizzie in his lap. He pulled both children into his arms and hugged them tightly. They smelled of clean soap. Lizzie's hair was still slightly wet. Their bodies were warm and little arms encircled him and he felt them squeeze him with all their might. He kissed them both. They were his children. In an odd, dreamy way and only for a few days, they were his children.

He wished he had spent more time sitting with them in the nursery, instead of working in his surgery, but that was the way of life. It would not have been acceptable for him to close his practice just to play tea party with a three and four year old.

"Good night, my precious children." He tucked Lizzie back into bed and then Peter. Lizzie's arm curled around her doll.

"Tell us a story?" Peter asked.

The Doctor wanted to get away and think, but he was also very aware this would be the last time he would see these children. His and Charley's children. He nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell you a story about a sea monster. Once upon a time, a man and a girl were visiting an old church," he went on to tell an abbreviated and less scary story of when he and Ace had met up with Fenric, the Ancient One and some unpleasant haemovores. The children were enthralled with the story and he worried for a moment they might have nightmares tonight, but if his speculations were correct, they wouldn't exist much longer. His heart broke. He kissed them once again and left.

Charley came in and tucked them in before following her husband down the stairs. "Should you really have told them such a story? They are small children after all."

"Forgive me. If they have nightmares, I'll get up with them myself." He looked up to her and took her by the hand. "Charley, don't you remember the TARDIS? Do you remember going to a place with purple grass and having tea with an old woman?"

"No, I don't know what you're…" Charley started, but then stopped. She stood quite still for several moments. "Eternal twilight," she whispered.

"Yes!" the Doctor said, "Good. What else do you remember?"

Charley shook her head. "Nothing." She pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the room where their pianoforte was. Charley lifted the lid that protected the keys and she began to play a quiet tune.

The Doctor wondered which Charley was playing the music? Charley Pollard or Charley Smith? He felt bad. He wasn't sure if his Charley could play a piano at all. He would have to ask, as soon as he figured out how to escape this dream and go back to his ship.

This dream. He was dreaming all of this! That had to be the answer. He had fallen asleep, holding Charley's hand. This was a dream. He pinched his leg, hoping the pain would wake him from his sleep. It didn't work. He tried to slap his face, but Charley got very upset with him for doing that. She went to bed, fed up with his antics, but he noticed, as she walked out, she was looking at her hand, flipping it over, inspecting it and rubbing at it, like something was touching her that she couldn't see.

He concentrated his mind on his own hand. He could feel the pressure. It was like it was being held. Perhaps if he could break his hold with Charley's hand, he would wake up. His mind worked and soon he was able to open his fingers. He tried to pull away, but something was wrong. His hand could not come away from hers. He struggled at it, fought the connection. He could feel the dream falling away from him. His mind was in a fog, like that right before you wake up. Slowly, the parlor was fading, his mind cleared and he became conscious of the world around him.

He was lying down. The bed was soft and a quilt came up to his waist. The light was dim and as he opened his eyes, he realized the light was the soft, warm glow of a single candle. He tried to pull at his hand again, but it still wouldn't budge. He looked to it and saw that a black cloth had been tied around his and Charley's hands, making sure they stayed together.

He sat up and reached for the cloth, ready to undo the knot that kept it there.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mimi Bloom stepped in. "No, do not untie that!" she shouted.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, but his voice was raspy, like it had been unused for a long time.

"Wait," Mimi came to him with a cup. He eyed it dubiously. "Have no fear. It is merely water. For your parched throat."

In his free hand, he took the cup and swallowed the water.

"My thanks," he said. "Now, would you be good enough to tell me just why our hands are tied together and I cannot unbind them?"

"I have never known one to wake up on his own before it is time," Mimi said.

"What do you mean by that? Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"You are on the Fifth Moon of Diwi, in my cottage," Mimi answered.

"But something's wrong with this place. I hardly every sleep, but I needed sleep as soon as I got here. I've had the most unusual dream, and I wake up with my hand tied together with Charley's. That's not normal, so what is going on?"

"You are in Sleepy Cottage."

"That's quite a literal name, isn't it?" he asked, darkly.

She gave a soft laugh. "It is aptly named."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mimi Bloom, as I said. And I am caretaker of Sleepy Cottage. It is my home. My prison."

"Why is it your prison? There are no bars on your door and nothing but open fields outside of this house."

"If I were to leave Sleepy Cottage, all who are in it, would die. I am the Dreamkeeper for all those who sleep here. It is my punishment," Mimi frowned.

"What was the crime?"

"It matters not," Mimi said. "All that matters that I must spend a millennia here. So far, I have passed 452 years. Almost half way through my sentencing."

"Who sentences you here?"

"Again, it matters not. It isn't a harsh punishment. I don't mind it at all. I've grown quite fond of those who are here and I like to care for them. I would hate to see them die."

"There are others?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. There are near eighty here, sleeping soundly in my care," Mimi nodded.

"Will they ever wake?"

"When my sentence is up. They will all wake and be in better health than when they arrived."

The Doctor looked around. Sleepy cottage was bigger on the inside, apparently. It was only a small cottage from the outside. "Wait, you said you are a Dreamkeeper? I have heard of your kind."

"Much like a Time Lord is the keeper of space and time, Dreamkeepers are the protectors of dreams," Mimi smiled.

"How did you know about me being a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked.

"It's my job to know those in my keep," Mimi smiled.

The Doctor tried to understand what was going on. He looked back to Charley. She was grimacing in her sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, your friend is in a very tricky part of her dream. The two of you have been interesting. I don't have many couples who come in here."

"We're not a couple," the Doctor quickly said.

"Very well, I don't have many pairs who come here. Those that do, I have always encouraged to fall asleep holding hands. That way, they are in each other's dreams. All of them have dreams that are separate from each other, but the other is a constant in their dreams. Dreams come from your subconscious. They are something your mind desires. Every dream being dreamt by every person in Sleepy Cottage, is as different as the dreamer who dreams it."

The Doctor felt slightly uncomfortable, thinking back to his dream. Somewhere, deep inside of him, is that the kind of life he desired? To settle down, marry, have a family?

"But the two of you," Mimi went on, "seemed to be sharing the same dream. These dreams are natural. I do nothing to encourage them. I monitor them and make sure the dreamer doesn't experience unpleasant dreams for too long, after all, most of you are here for centuries, but I do not create or influence any of the dreams. So, to see the two of you sharing almost the same dream, is incredible."

"But the dream I was experiencing was not all that unpleasant. Why does she look to be in pain?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, do you remember the state she was in when you woke from your dream?" Mimi asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "She was pregnant."

"Yes, and as you know, time moves differently in dreams. You disappeared from your dream, which means you disappeared from hers as well. She has been left alone, with the house, children, and pregnant without any explanation of what happened to you."

"I need to wake her," the Doctor turned to her.

"Do not do that!" Mimi cried out. "To abruptly end her dream could be damaging to her mind. Especially now when her dream is so emotionally demanding. She is giving birth and she is scared. To wake her suddenly would not be healthy. I can send you back. Put you back asleep, but there is no guarantee that you will rejoin her in your combined dream."

"I can get back to her, but how can I wake her?"

"I don't know. Your waking was never meant to happen. But, how does one wake from a normal dream? Slowly. Wake her slowly and the trauma will not be so great," Mimi advised.

"That's why you tied our hands together, so we would remain together," the Doctor said.

Mimi nodded. "Do not break your physical connection with your friend until you are both awake."

The Doctor moved to Charley's bed. He sat down on the bed and faced her. Her face contorted in pain. "Is she in labour in the dream?"

"She is. In labour and scared," Mimi said.

The Doctor placed his free hand on her head and whispered, "contact." Immediately, he was in her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Charley was on her bed, her hand clutching her stomach. The maid and another woman sat with her. Charley opened her eyes and saw the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried out, looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Away. I can explain everything to you later, but right now, let me help," he moved towards her.

"No!" she yelled. "You disappear the day after Lizzie's birthday and you're gone for nearly four months. Not a word of good bye. No note that explained anything! I thought," she stopped her yelling and clutched her stomach again, taking in deep breaths. When the contraction had ended, she continued her rant at him, "I thought you had run off, abandoned us. The children have been so sad. Peter acts out constantly and Lizzie cried for weeks. I had to close your practice and try to explain to everyone why the office was closed. It was absolute humiliation trying to come up with a story that protected us from scandal, but the longer you were gone, the more rumors spread and now we are the least respectable family in the village. How dare you disappear like that and then, have the nerve to come back and come into my bedroom when I'm in labour! Ahh!" She panted through another contraction.

"Charley," he said when the pain had ended, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to leave and I promise you I came back as soon as I could."

"That makes no sense Dr. Smith!" she yelled.

"I know. Let me help you through this and then," he started but she shouted no again and ordered him to get out. "At least let me hold your hands. You are welcome to squeeze all your hurt and anger into my hands."

"Get over here, then," Charley said. The Doctor moved to sit on the bed and faced her, just as his true self was sitting next to the real Charley in the non-dream world. She took his hands in hers and when the next pain hit, she squeezed them as she yelled through the pain.

"What will we call this one?" he asked as he took a wet flannel from the bed stand and patted it at her sweaty face.

"I get to pick the names," Charley glared.

"Of course," he nodded.

"If it's a girl, I want Mariah," she panted.

"It's a lovely name. And if it's a boy?"

"James. Or maybe Stephen."

The Doctor smiled. Two of his past companion had been a Jamie and a Stephen. "Those are fine names."

Charley let out a grunt and a throaty yell. "Uh, I don't remember this hurting so much last time."

"Do you remember a last time?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do. I've got two other children. And yet," she paused and closed her eyes. "I don't. It's like I've never done this before, but I know that I have. I have Peter and Lizzie."

"Does it feel like a dream?" he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes were wide. "Doctor!" she suddenly yelled. "I remember you!"

"Yes, that's good. What do you remember?"

"Hampshire. The R101. Flames. The TARDIS. A cottage in a field, tea and biscuits."

"Good, Charley!"

"This is all a dream, isn't it? We fell asleep and were holding hands. Sometimes, when I'm all alone, I can feel your hand in mine." She let out another yell and doubled over in pain. She squeezed his hands and panted.

"Deep breaths, Charley, deep breaths," he spoke in his most soothing voice.

She was crying now. "No. Oh no. This is a dream and when I wake up, I'll be Charley Pollard again and Peter and Lizzie and this little one will be as if they never existed. But I'm going through labour! How can it hurt so much if it isn't real?"

"Because right now, in your dream, it is real," he said.

He noticed the maid and midwife were gone. As Charley became more aware of her situation, the dream started to fall apart. The room was fuzzy around the edges, but the bed and everything that Charley was touching was still solid.

"It hurts," she cried and the Doctor knew it wasn't just the physical pain of birth, but a mental pain as well.

"Give birth, Charley. Give birth to our child."

"But it's not real! We don't have children Doctor," she sobbed.

"The child is the product of a dream we both shared. We both wanted this. Give birth and let us see our dream come true," he whispered.

Charley gave a heaving push and suddenly, it was over. The Doctor was holding a baby in his arms, cleaned and wrapped neatly in a blanket.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning towards the Doctor to peak at the face in the blankets.

He handed the baby to her and she gently unwrapped it and took a peek. "It's a girl," she grinned.

"Little Mariah Smith," he cooed.

Charley smiled and held the baby close to her chest. Then quite suddenly, she let out a sob. "She isn't real. Soon, I must give her up to the waking world."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yes, but for now, enjoy your daughter. We'll let the waking come slowly."

He kept a constant contact with her body, keeping his knee touching hers or one hand resting on her arm. He would slowly help her leave that state of dream. What a terrible time to wake up, but there was no choice. He couldn't stay with her in her dream forever and to leave her again would be cruel.

Charley told him about what Peter and Lizzie had been doing these months he had been missing. She knew she would never see them again and it broke her heart.

"At least," she smiled through her tears, "our last night together was a good one. Peter is learning to read and he read one of his books to Lizzie and me. Then I told them a story and we drank warm milk together. I kissed them goodnight and left the nightlights on to watch over them. Like Mrs. Darling in _Peter Pan_."

"You Charley, are a beautiful and perfect mother. These children, dream or otherwise, have been so lucky to have you," he said quietly.

In his contact with her mind, he could feel her pulling away from the dream. She quietly told him more about the last day the children shared with her and she stoked the head of the baby in her arms.

"Do you know what?" she asked after a while, looking into his eyes with her red, puffy ones. "It was a lovely dream. I'm so glad to have had it. I have been a mother now. I have given birth. I've known the joys and the sorrows of marriage and family. And I'm glad to have shared it with you."

"I'm glad, too," he smiled.

Charley kissed the baby's head once more. She stood up from the bed and walked over to where the bassinet was. She was dressed once again in the clothes they had been wearing when they fell asleep and her body looked like it had never known pregnancy. With the gentle arms of a mother, she laid the baby down into the bassinet.

"Good bye, my darling Mariah. Mamma will love you forever." She stepped back, never taking her eyes off the baby, even though it became fuzzy as the dream disappeared. "I'm ready, Doctor. Wake me up and take me home."

The Doctor's eyes hadn't left the baby's face either. It was time to say goodbye. He gently disconnected his contact with Charley's mind. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the room in Sleepy Cottage. Charley's eyes were still closed and her face was wet with tears. He felt his own face and wiped at the tears that were streaming down. Soon after, Charley's eyes opened.

"Oh, Doctor," she sat up and pulled him into a hug. She cried again into his shoulder. He pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and handed it to her. She wiped at her face and blew her nose. "Why are our hand tied together?"

He gave a sad smile. "To ensure we stayed together in our dream."

"I could feel you. After you pointed it out to me, I could always feel your hand in mind and even though you were gone, I could feel it and it gave me comfort."

He kissed her forehead. "I don't guess we need to keep the connection any longer." With a heavy heart, he untied the knot. Mimi didn't burst in this time to tell him otherwise. "Come on, it's time to go."

He led Charley out of the room and back into the parlor. Mimi stood there waiting at the front door. Red eyes and tear streaks showed that she had been mindful of their final time in the dream world together.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? Shorten your sentence?" he asked the Dreamkeeper.

She shook her head. "No. I only have 548 years to go. I will be well."

"Thank you for taking good care of us," the Doctor said.

"It has been my pleasure. Goodbye, Miss Pollard," Mimi smiled.

Charley didn't smile in return or give any farewell to their hostess. He knew it would be a long time before Charley would smile again. But smile she would. She was resilient and soon enough, this would be a distant memory.

Mimi opened the door. "Your ship remains where you left it. I wish you all the best."

The Doctor touched Charley's arm and she walked out. Their walk back to the TARDIS was in silence. He opened the door and allowed Charley in first. It was good to be home. For a moment, Charley stood still, just over the threshold. She looked around, as if seeing the TARDIS for the first time. She gave a great sigh.

"It's good to be back," she said. "Would you mind if I had some time alone?"

"Of course not. Take all the time you need."

She walked away and he suspected he knew where she was going. While time didn't exist in the vortex, after several hours in his body's life, he went looking for his companion. The TARDIS led him to the room he knew he would find Charley. The butterfly room was as cheerful as ever, except for the figure who stood a ways away from the door. He quietly walked to where Charley stood. Three small stacks of stones stood side-by-side.

"To remember them by," she simply said.

He nodded. It was a loving gesture by a grieving mother.

"I can still feel the little kicks of a baby in my stomach. Funny, isn't it?" she gave a mirthless chuckle. "I will always cherish those moments."

"If you wish," the Doctor said, "I can give you a tonic that will give you a deep, natural sleep, but it will be dreamless."

Charley nodded. "Is there anything that can make me forget? To remember them is so painful."

"Would you really want to forget?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "No. I don't."

"They were a dream," the Doctor sighed, "and as all dreams do, it will fade over time. We never completely forget our favorite dreams, but the emotion that goes with them will soon be gone."

She nodded. "Already, it begins to fade." They stood together for several long moments, staring at the little memorials she had created for their children. "Yes, I think I would like that tonic. I'm exhausted, even though I have recently slept for a long time. But I need to sleep and to sleep without dreams is a very pleasant notion."

"When you are ready, I'll have it waiting for you in your room."

"I'm ready now." She turned and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. They stopped in the lab for the tonic and then went to Charley's room. He waited while she changed into a night dress. He pulled down the covers and she slide inside of them, then he handed her the tonic. She drank it in one large gulp and returned the glass bottle to him. She lay down and he remembered in the dream when she laid on their bed like this and asked him to confirm her pregnancy. His heart ached. How could he miss children that had never truly been? But then, they had been. He had known them and their little personalities. If he thought about it, he could still hear their voices and their laughter. Maybe he should drink some of the tonic as well. He needed a break from his guilt and emotions, too.

"Will you sit with me, at least until I fall asleep?" she asked.

He did. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. The tonic was quick and effective and soon, she was in the depths of a natural sleep. He placed her hand on her chest, stood up and walked out.

The lights in the TARDIS had dimmed, as if she was encouraging him to sleep as well. He checked the console. They were peacefully flying through the vortex. They would be safe, for a while. He went back to his room. His own bed had not been slept in in several weeks. A bottle of the tonic already awaited him. He thanked the TARDIS for her consideration of him. He removed his shoes and coat, then slipped into the covers. The tonic was drunk and he slumped back onto his pillow.

Before sleep could take him, he thought about the dream he had shared with Charley. His subconscious had created that dream and it was the same as hers. They had both wanted to live a normal family life and for a little while, they had. He had been a husband and a father. That was pretty special. And those children had been so perfect and beautiful. It had been a good dream. Bittersweet, but good. The dream would fade, just like he had told Charley, but the memory of a life with Charley would always stay with him and that made him smile. Quickly, his body gave in to the tonic and he slipped into a deep sleep, a smile still sitting on his lips.


End file.
